Template talk:Icon/Logos
Should we add some categories to the various fallback levels so we can see which Logos need adding or transitioning to the new system? - Dashiva 00:53, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Thats interesting idea, but it's not necessary as you can already see which Logos symbols needs updating: :* User:Zarevak/Logos/test displays current know Logos symbols on this wiki with both current name styles: Image:Power.png and Image:Power (logos).png :* User:Zarevak/Icons/Logos displays list of all Logos in gamefiles also with both image name styles. : → Zarevak 02:02, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :: I was thinking something a little easier to check, rather than having to look through all 398 every time. But if you don't think it's a hassle, I guess there's no problem. :-) - Dashiva 17:12, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Notes: :* All the currently found Logos have their symbols uploaded under the Image:Power.png with the exception of It (logos), Is (logos) and Or (logos) as it is not possible. :* Old Logosref/* templates are used for Logos articles created based on other then ingame information. For instance Home (logos) doesn't exist in the game and the symbol is unused. Some Logos have different name in the game - Infant (logos) should be named Baby (logos) :* Old LogosXXXX.png images are 64bit PNG files which do not scale properly - when scaled only transparent picture remains: ::: : → Zarevak 02:02, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Disabling Logosref Unless anyone objects, I'm going to remove the logosref part of the template fallback. I checked logos list, and every single one (except And / With (logos), obviously) uses the primary image. - Dashiva 20:24, 4 December 2007 (UTC) : I'm for removing the Logosref support and my work is slowly moving towards this goal. The problem is we still have more then 50 Logos articles written during beta about Logos symbols not yet found in the game. :* Take a look at: User:Zarevak/LogosList - the Logos without visible icons still use Logosref template and 64bit versions of old Logos images. :* Some Logos symbols names are incorrect - check User:Zarevak/Icons/Logos and its subpages for reference (it's based on the game data). :* Home (logos) doesn't even exists in the game. :→ Zarevak 00:06, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :PS: Templates creating the Logos list don't use or any Logosref templates for main icon. They are using only the primary image - check: Logos list/T/Item/table → Zarevak 00:40, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :: Wouldn't that mean a big glaring red text link if an image was missing? Amounts to pretty much the same as far as detecting missing images goes. :-) :: Anyhows, I'm not so worried about logos articles for logos that don't exist at the moment. I think it's better to optimize on what's actually useful. If that's too drastic (as is my habit), we can make a template for "unfound logos" showing the tenative name and image (hardlinking the logosref target). There are only ~50 of those articles, so it wouldn't be a big effort. What do you say? - Dashiva 00:51, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Ha! You are right (as always ;-) ). The Logosref usage in this template is useless as it will display almost blank icon due to the 64bit resize bug. The articles themselves are using different templates so they won't be affected. Also all links to these articles come only from talk pages and my Logos list pages. They both can contain the red link. With red links it will be also easier to upload the images under the new name (after the symbol is found in the game) ::: Summary: green light from me for removing Logosref support from this template ;) ::: → Zarevak 01:03, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::: I've checked all old Logos articles and only: ::::* ( ) ::::* ( ) - doesn't exists ::::* ( ) ::::* ( ) - should be named Baby ::::* ( ) ::::* ( ) :::: are linked from different pages then: ::::* TaRapedia:Logos Reference/X ::::* User:Zarevak/Icons/Logos/X-Y ::::* User:Zarevak/Icons/Logos/all ::::* User:Zarevak/Icons/Logos/full ::::* Category talk:Logos Elements - I've already removed the list from this page. ::::* User:Zarevak/LogosList :::: This just proves the Logosref support can be safely removed. :::: → Zarevak 01:37, 5 December 2007 (UTC), update: 02:47, 5 December 2007 (UTC) noinclude version shorter by 6 bytes... I've changed the to and saved 6 bytes - this reduced the Logos list article pre-expand size by 4410bytes, which means template is used 735 times on Logos list article!! There is some weird stuff going on... → Zarevak 03:36, 5 December 2007 (UTC) : I've done some manual null edits on Damage to see how it turns out. Changed the LogosInfobox to use instead of internal magic, changed to follow the format in . Had a small accident with Template:Logos when a session loss made me delete half the page... but that was fixed, too. : The only pages remaining that refer to Logosref/Damage are TaRapedia:Logos Reference and User:Zarevak/Icons/Logos/A-D with parents. The latter uses logosref simply to document what logosrefs exist, as I recall, so it is not a blocker if we remove logosref. The former only uses it to link to (again only an existence proof), the actual images are either direct on the number or using . So I'll kill the logosref use on the logos reference, and you can do as you wish with your list. And if you don't mind, I'll put deleting all those logosref templates on my TODO list. : It might take up to a day before the automatic job queue reparses all the pages, so I'll check the final fallout tomorrow. Shouldn't be any of consequence, though. - Dashiva 04:20, 5 December 2007 (UTC)